I Swear
by 1095-Libra Princess
Summary: The last thing I would want to do is make you cry...because I love you. CHARACTER DEATH


**I'm dumbstruck. I don't know where to begin with my next story, so I decided to take a break and write a little one shot with my favorite 'Naruto' couple. **

**This might take an unexpected twist in the end, don't know yet. Let's just read on and see.**

**KibaHina. All I'm saying.**

Three days. It had only been three days after his return from the hospital and he was already going out on a life threatening mission. Hinata couldn't even look at him. His hand was all wrapped up in bandages, and she knew underneath his shirt there were stitches holding together his torn flesh, and more bandages. He was broken, even if he refused to see it that way. She noticed, and it tore her apart.

"Hinata?" his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. His voice was calm sounding and gentle, not as gruff as it usually was. He always sounded that way while talking to Hinata, well, almost always. When they were alone that's how he would talk to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. The shy Hyuga heiress turned ever so slightly to look at him. "I…I'm fine." She mumbled. "I'm just a little tired. Th-that's all."

"Hinata." He said again, more firmly this time. "Turn around and tell me that." He sounded demanding, but his voice was still calm and gentle as it was before. Hinata tensed up. She held back her tears, although she had no idea why she felt like crying, and slowly turned to face him. "I'm fine." She stated firmly, lying between her teeth. She didn't dare look him in the eyes, afraid her emotions would get the best of her.

There was sudden pressure on her shoulders from his hands suddenly grabbing her. She gasped, and a tear or two began to make its way down her cheek. She prayed to the gods he didn't see. "Hinata," he demanded, "look at me. What's wrong?" She struggled meeting his eyes. His expression was stern and soft all at the same time. The moment her eyes met his she retreated from his grasp and turned her back to him. She hugged her arms, trembling slightly. "Why?" she asked. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

He raised an eyebrow, unsure of what exactly she was talking about. "What do you mean?" he asked. Hinata quickly turned to him. She was unable to contain her pain any longer; tears streamed down from her eyes down her cheeks. She was trembling. "You're killing yourself!" she exclaimed. This startled both of them. There was an awkward pause, and Hinata went on. "You just got out of the hospital three days ago. You haven't fully recovered, and now you're going out again. You're going to get yourself killed! I can't watch you do it to yourself! I can't! I won't!"

A look of sympathy plastered on his face, he watched her hide her tears with her hands. She was sobbing now. This was the first time he had heard her yell. Without a second thought about his actions, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Hinata let out a startled gasp. The lack of space between them, his arms wrapped around her, all of this was still processing in her brain. Tears were still falling, but her face was covered in red blush. "Don't cry." He whispered. "I hate it when you cry."

Hinata was at a lost. When was the last time he told her that? Never. Never in a lifetime had Kiba Inuzuka told Hinata Hyuga he hated it when she cried. When was the last time he held her so close to him? Actually, this was the second time. The first time was when they were coming back from a mission who-knows-how-long-ago and something scared her. (It turned out to be a rabbit.) She fled, unknowingly, into his arms and he, by instinct, held her close to chest.

A few moments passed and he hadn't shown any signs of loosening his grip on her. Slowly Hinata found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him closer to her. The silence between them was awkward, for Hinata found herself in an awkward situation. Here she was in embrace with a man she didn't love, or, so she thought. Her mind melted, she couldn't think straight. The only thing she could think about was his hot breath running down her neck, sending chills down her spine.

Finally, he began to pull away. Hinata's hands made their way from his neck to his chest. She hadn't even noticed her heart beating faster than usual. It startled her when she noticed; it was usually Naruto who made her heart go fifty miles an hour. When did Kiba start doing that, just now? "The last thing I wanted to do was make you cry." He told her. "I didn't know it would hurt you that much. I'm sorry."

Hinata retreated her gaze. "I just…don't want to lose you again." Kiba raised an eyebrow (A/N: I think that was the first time I ever used his name in this…). "Again?"

"Look at you!" Hinata exclaimed, startling them both once again. She never raised her voice; she beginning to scare herself. Who am I and what have I done with Hinata? "You're covered in bandages, stitches and scars! If you go out there in that condition you'll die!" Almost on cue she wrapped her arms around him, crying more tears of sorrow into his chest. He stared at her in shock for a moment, and then gently pulled her away. They met each others gaze and he leaned toward her, pressing his lips to hers. An unknown force made her wrap her arms around his neck as if holding him in place.

She couldn't explain how right the kiss felt. The way his lips moved with hers was enough to make her lower body tingle. She felt his hands move from her shoulders down to her waist, pulling her closer. Finally the two pulled away, desperate for air. "K…Kiba?" Hinata mumbled, unsure of what just happened was supposed to happen. That was the darkest shade of red she had ever seen his face, and even then it was light and faint. "The last thing I would want to do is make you cry…because I love you." He said, almost below a whisper.

Shoulders tense, his words rattled around in Hinata's brain. Now it all made sense; his tone of voice toward her, his actions, all of it. He was in love with her. Why had all of this made her heart tear in two? Because she had just then figured out she had fallen in love with him. Why? The gods know why. She closed the space between them, confirming her thoughts. She felt her lower body tingle again, and she suddenly wanted more. Kiba noticed her desires, and gently bit at her lower lip, requesting entrance.

She allowed his tongue to slip past the barrier of her lips, and she let out a very unladylike moan. She felt his hands travel from her back to her waist. The kiss lasted a moment longer before they broke apart, gasping for air. "Just…don't die." Hinata breathed. He placed another kiss on her forehead. "I swear."

They stood like that for what felt like hours, until finally, Kiba had to leave. Off into the night with Akamaru and several other shinobi. Hinata watched them leave the village. She wanted so much to run after him, to hold him in her arms to make sure he was safe. But she couldn't. "They'll come back." came Sakura's voice from beside her. She couldn't find any words, so Hinata nodded. "_He'll_ come back." Sakura said. Hinata turned to her, and the pink haired medical-nin smiled. "He'll come back. He promised."

Hinata couldn't help but smile back. Sometimes what Sakura knew was scary, but she knew she was right. They would come back. He would come back. And they could be together.

Days passed. It felt like years to Hinata. Was it just a few days ago an impulsive dog-nin confessed his love to her? Kissed her? Held her close and promised he'd come home alive? Yes. It was an unusually gloomy day in the village. Dark storm clouds covered the skies, and an unnatural wind blew that day. It wasn't blowing hard, but it was full of turmoil. Something had happened.

Hinata was coming back from the Yamanako flower shop, buying some flowers for her sick aunt. Sakura suddenly ran up to her. Worry covered her face. She looked sad, like someone had just died. "Hinata!" Sakura called, grabbing Hinata's shoulders. "S-Sakura? Wh-what's wrong?" asked a startled Hinata. Sakura was breathing heavily, she paused for a moment. "It's…it's Kiba." She said between breathes. Hinata could feel her heart sink. "Wh-what about Kiba?"

"Sakura."

The two girls turned to the blond ninja. He also seemed upset, like he had been crying. Hinata felt her heart sink even lower. "I'll tell her." Naruto said quietly, his voice scratchy from choking.

Hinata fell to her knees, her hands covering her face, hiding her tears. When was the last time she cried this hard? When was the last time she heard her teammate, her friend, her lover, had died? She felt like crawling in a hole, shutting out the rest of the world. She thought it crushed her when Naruto gently rejected her, but this had hurt so much worse.

_You're a liar. _A voice said, deep in the back of her mind. _You said it'd be okay. You said you would live. You lied. You're a liar._ Hinata didn't want to think those things. She wanted to shut out those specific thoughts. But they ate at her; the truth was killing her from the inside. He was gone, and there was no bringing him back.

Thunder began to roll in the sky. Rain began to fall gently, soon turning into pounding droplet of water. The lightning lit up the sky. "Come on." Naruto said. "I'll take you home. We should get out of this rain." The blond brought her to her feet slowly and gently. The rain hid her tears, and that felt like the only good thing in Hinata's world. She didn't want anyone to see how badly she was hurt, and now no one could tell. When she and Naruto would walk through the village to the Hyuga compound, no one would stare at her, and whisper to their friends: "Hey is she alright?" "Did she hear about _him_?" "Who knew it would crush her so bad, huh?" "Poor thing. She must be so heartbroken."

"He said something," Naruto said quietly, "before he…well…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say. He was afraid of hurting her more. "N-nevermind."

They walked in awkward silence, drenched in rain. When they reached the Hyuga compound, Naruto watched her walk up the steps, making sure she wouldn't collapse of the cold. "Will you be okay?" he asked her. Hinata stopped and turned to him. She reluctantly nodded. "I-I'll be f-fine." She chocked. Naruto was about to turn his back on her and get home himself. "Wait!" Hinata called suddenly. The blond turned. Hinata seemed hesitant, afraid to ask the dreaded question. "Wh…wh-what happened?" she asked. "How did…he d-die?" She just had to know.

Naruto wanted so much just to look away. He wanted to tell her to forget about it, but… "Right. I guess you deserve to know." He began. "We were ambushed. Genma and Shizune were rendered unconscious and Kiba, Akamaru and I were the only ones left. Kiba was already injured so… Akamaru tried to defend him when his wounds re-opened. I was attacked…and despite him injuries, Kiba ran to help me. He…"

So he died defending Naruto, knowing full well what would happen if he did. "Hinata, I'm sorry." Naruto went on. "If I hadn't had—"

"No." Hinata interrupted. "I-It's not your fault." The two stood in silence. The thunder startled them into talking again. "Y-you should get home. L-lightning's been known to kill." Hinata stated. Naruto looked at her again and nodded. "Oh, uh, one more thing. Do you want to know what he told me to tell you?" he asked. Hinata tilted her head slightly. "Wh-what did he say?"

"I love you."

***Shoot to the head* I am so ashamed of myself. Why the hell would I write this! I love Kiba, why would I kill him! Anyway, I hope you liked this. It feels a little rushed to me… Anyway, CHARACTER'S NOT MINE!**


End file.
